


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Good Big Brother Dean, Helpful Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long until Dean comes back again?” Sam asks breathlessly, and Castiel kisses his forehead.<br/>“Enough time for this.”<br/>Sam moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Has vague spoilers for 10x05. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“You know . . . how about Sastiel? Samstiel?”

“Do you have something to tell me, Sammy?” Sam flushes.

“No, not at all. Just, you know, there was a lot of talk about Dee . . . Destiel? Why not Sastiel?”

“Gee, Sammy, I don’t know. Why the hell was there a play to begin with? Subtext, my ass.” Dean sighs, opening the car door with a creak, and Sam climbs into the passenger seat.

They drive down the road, it’s dark out now, and Sam sighs, staring out the window.

“So, Cas.”

“What about him?” Sam’s brow furrows, and Dean smiles.

“You like him,” Dean says, and Sam blanches.

“I -- what -- _no_ , I don’t _like_ him.”

“How about like-like him?”

“What are we, five years old, Dean? No, I don’t like Cas.”

As they drive on, passing through towns back to the bunker, the more Sam thinks it over. All the times Castiel saved them, saved Sam specifically, and he tries to remember how he felt during those times.

Love, Sam thinks, is what he was feeling. He mentally curses, and turns to his phone.

“Bored? Do you want to stop for the night?”

“Not unless you’re tired.”

“Nah, I can drive for a while longer, I just need to get some gas at the next stop.”

“Okay.” There’s enough of a cell connection that he can pull up google and type in ‘Sastiel fanfiction’. Anxiousness makes his stomach turn, and the results pop up slowly on a random site he’s never heard of. He avoids the ones marked ‘Explicit’, and ‘Mature’, and sticks to the ones written for general audiences.

It’s cute, he has to admit, and he regrets not doing the things in the stories with Castiel in real life. He’s wasted a lot of time beating around the bush, avoiding his feelings.

God, he sounds like Dean.

He reads all he can, and before he knows it they’re back at the bunker. Sam quickly jogs down the hall to his room, closing it behind him with a click and a shout to Dean about how he’s tired, going to bed early.

Castiel's number sits on his phone, ready to be dialed, and Sam can hear the ringing in his ears like it’s happening right now, but the phone is still gripped tight in his hand.

He’s sweating, breathing hard, and he feels like he’s reverted back to high school days looking at Susan Bells from afar. He sighs, and turns his phone off. Then on. Off again.

Sam holds himself back from chucking the phone at the wall.

A knock sounds at his door, and he prays to God, wherever he may be, that it’s not Castiel.

“Sam, hey, we should talk.” Sam moves hesitantly towards the door, and he jumps back when Dean knocks again. “I can see your feet under the door, man, open up or I’m coming in.”

Sam opens the door, and Dean pushes him to the side, sits on the edge of the bed.

“What do you want?” Sam sighs, and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Like I don’t know you were reading some weird ‘fanfiction’ in the car about you and Cas doing the nasty? I’m old Sam, not blind.”

“I . . . it was rated G.”

“Ah-ha! You just admitted to reading fanfiction, where’s the video camera so I can get this on film?”

“You have one on your phone.”

“Whatever, not my point. My point is, I’ll help to set you up.”

“Set me up? I don’t want to be ‘set up’ with Cas, Dean. He’s not some random hook-up, okay? He’s an angel and I’m just a human.”

“Sam, you’re great, and your species doesn’t matter, okay? So . . . go make little fluffy feathered babies, I’ll set it up.” Dean winks, and Sam sighs.

“No, okay? I can do this on my own, I’m not a little kid.”

“No, you’re not, but I’m still going to play the big brother card and help you with this, trust me.”

“When has that ever gone wrong?” Sam asks sarcastically, and Dean laughs.

“This time it will, or you can get payback on me, alright? Now get to bed, big guy. Big day tomorrow.”

Sam flops on the bed. He doesn’t fall asleep immediately, though the exhaustion is bone deep. Sam tosses and turns almost the entire night, a worried feeling settling over him.

What if Castiel doesn’t like him like that?

_What if Castiel never wants to talk to him again?_

Sam groans, rolls over, letting his head hit the other pillow, and he succumbs to a dreamless slumber.

When he comes to, there’s someone else in the room. He sits upright too quickly and his head spins, vision blurring for a moment before it focuses on Castiel sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Good morning, Sam.” He says, and Sam rubs the sleep from his eyes, runs a hand through his hair.

“Hey, Cas. What’s going on, how’ve you been?”

“Well, I think. What have you and Dean been doing?”

“Listening to girls sing about our lives, mostly.” Castiel’s brow furrows in confusion, and Sam lets the onslaught of emotions hit him. Adorable, he thinks, is one word to sum up how he thinks Castiel looks right now, and he never wants the emotions to end.

He hasn’t felt this happy in months, years, since Dean came back to get him from Stanford, really. His feels buzzed without the need for alcohol, and he feels like he can do anything, take on anything.

“Singing about your lives?”

“Yeah, long story.” Sam stands and stretches, yawning and moaning as his joints pop.

“Dean said you had something to tell me about ‘subtext'." Castiel puts air quotes around it, still looking confused as hell.

Sam laughs nervously.

"Look, Cas, I don't know how to tell you this." Sam starts, but it's not a good one. Castiel doesn't look away from him, just keeps on staring and it makes him more nervous than before.

"Sam, if you don't want to --"

"No, I do, it's just . . . I just don't know how to say it. The girls were 'shipping' Dean and you, and I realized I'm jealous of that, and I . . . realized I like you more than just a friend."

Castiel's eyes remain narrowed, and this is the part where Sam gets blown to bits, he thinks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean -- damn it, Cas, I’m in love with you, okay?” That throws Castiel for a loop. His eyes widen, and he sits back a bit, staring at Sam.

“Are you serious, Sam?” He asks, and Sam nods.

“Pretty serious about it.”

“How long have you . . . _loved_ me?”

“It took me until now to realize how I felt about you. Do you . . . do you love me? It’s totally fine if you don’t, Cas, don’t be afraid to say -- _oomph_ ,” Sam makes a punched out noise as Castiel lurches forward, kissing him roughly.

It melts into something sweeter, more chaste, and then back into being heavy, fogging up Sam’s brain the longer it goes on.

Castiel climbs into his lap, sheds his trench coat and backwards tie.

He moves to unbutton Sam’s shirt just as Dean walks in. He pauses, taking them both in, and then he smiles. Sam and Castiel are both flushed, and Sam doesn’t know if it’s from the kissing or embarrassment, maybe a bit of both.

“So I take it that it worked out?” Dean asks, and Sam laughs, burying his head in Castiel’s shoulder. He’s warm, and Sam pulls him in closer.

“Dean, I think it would be best for you to leave unless you would like to see us fornicate multiple times.” Sam doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dean leave a room so quickly.

Castiel turns back to him, starts to kiss his mouth again with more fervor, unbridled even though he’s inexperienced. Sam realizes there’s no shame right now, maybe not ever with Castiel, and he doesn’t feel bad about seeming to need this just as much.

“How long until Dean comes back again?” Sam asks breathlessly, and Castiel kisses his forehead.

“Enough time for this.”

Sam moans.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
